Arrebato de Infidelidad
by kathsuriel04
Summary: Hibari Kyuoya era rencoroso, si, y uno malo. El simplemente era así, si le haces un favor él te lo devuelve, si le haces un mal también a él no le gustaba deberle nada a nadie y si tenía que pagar infidelidad con infidelidad lo haría. Au D18


**Espero y les guste.**

**Aclaracion: Hibari me salio algo OcC y uke al que no le guste que no lo lea.**

**En fin Agradescos muchisimos al que este leyendo esto.**

**Los personajes no son mios son de la maravillosa Akira Amano y solo los utilizo para mi diversion.**

**D18 y ?18**

* * *

_**Arrebato de Infidelidad.**_

Llego a su casa estaba terriblemente cansado. Entro en la sala buscando con la mirada a aquel ser que residía con él en aquel lujoso apartamento. Miro el reloj de pared, demasiado temprano para estar despierto y por lo tanto demasiado tarde para no estar dormido. Eran las tres y media de la madrugada. Suspiro, debía admitir que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Desde hace más de un mes que llegaba tarde a casa todos los días y evadía con escusas las preguntas de su pareja. Esta se daría cuenta muy pronto de que le era infiel, pero es que no podía evitarlo. Lo que alguna vez sintió por su amante estaba decayendo y el como hombre que es buscaba pasión en otro cuerpo.

Se sentó en el mueble de cuero negro. Suspiro de nuevo, ya sintiendo que debería comenzar a contarlos. Él quería a su pareja, es más lo amaba, pero sentía que aquella pasión que los unió ya era casi inexistente. Tal vez esa era la razón de su infidelidad. Quizás esa sea la razón por la cual sale cada noche de su oficina en buscar de alguien con quien jugar. Cerro sus ojos y comenzó a pensar en el ser al cual estaba engañando. Pensó en aquella fiera de ojos color plata fundida; en su cabello tan oscuro como la noche misma; en aquellas piernas níveas y suaves que se aferraban a su cadera tan fuerte cuando tenían sexo; en esos labios rosados y carnosos que le volvían loco. Comenzó a sentirse caliente y con deseo de recorrer cada pedazo de piel de su amante. Entonces por esa razón era que no entendía ¿Por qué le era infiel? Si Kyuoya era todo lo que un hombre podría desear, claro sin mencionar su carácter porque Hibari Kyuoya era una fiera que no cualquiera puede domar.

Casi sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos, aprecio la verdadera figura de sus pasadas fantasías. Trago seco, con todas esa fantasías y el venia y aparecía _así._ Solo vestía una camisa la cual, al el tener los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, se subía un poco mostrando más de sus largas piernas; por como tenía el cabello tan revuelto imagino que después de bañarse se durmió y no le dio tiempo siquiera de ponerse toda su ropa. Vio su cara de enojo y si no fuera porque ya era todo un hombre mayor se hubiera meado en sus pantalones. Y aun con cara de enojo se veía terriblemente _sexy_. Kyuoya le ponía de una manera de la que él ni siquiera se podría imaginar.

Kyuoya se fue acercando más a pasa rápido y lo cogió del cuello de la camisa blanca, que traía desde esa mañana y le beso. Fue un beso salvaje y brusco, designado a ser un contacto de labios de manera animal y sin tacto. Se alejó sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de corresponder el beso. Le miro de esa manera asesina en la que solo el mira.

-Hueles a _sexo_- pronuncio las palabras con tanto asco que hasta el mismo se sintió asqueroso.

-¿De qué cara…?- No pudo terminar su pregunta, ya que Kyuoya lo interrumpido de una manera muy brusca. Le golpeo la cara. No fue uno de esos golpes que te voltean la cara, no fue uno de esos que te dejan ese moretón por días.

-¡No me vengas con idioteces Dino! No estoy de humor para una de tus mal hechas escusas- Le dijo con una helada voz. Dino voltea a mirar a su agresor queriendo devolver el golpe, pero este sabía que se merecía eso y más-Pero estoy del más feliz humor si me vas a hablar de la perra con la cual te acabas de acostar.

Dino se sintió abofeteado por las palabras del azabache. ¿Cómo se había enterado? No tenía ni la remota idea, pero no le gustaba a donde estaba llevando todo esto. Así que se decidió por hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer _mentir._

-No sé de qué me estás hablando Kyuoya- Dijo intentando creerse el mismo lo que esta diciendo, más sabia que este no le había creído ni una sola palabra- Estuve bebiendo con unos amigos, te dije que iba a llegar tarde.

-Eres un maldito herbívoro embustero, pero sabes el que me estés engañando yo me la cobro, como que llama Hibari Kyuoya- Dijo con una amenaza que no estaba lejos de ser cumplida.

-Kyuoya no estoy de humor como para hablar de idio…-Otra vez fue interrumpido por el azabache el cual se le tiro encima como una fiera, en un beso hambriento.

Dino no fue capaz de resistirse, así que con todo el deseo le devolvió el beso. Profundizó el beso sumergiendo su lengua en aquella cavidad bucal tantas veces recorridas, coloco su mano izquierda en la nuca de Kyuoya mientras la otra recorría las finas y largas piernas de este. Su mano paseo por cada rincón como si nunca hubieran estado entre esas piernas. Dino alejo su boca de la del azabache para que con su mano izquierda inclinar la cabeza de este para tener acceso a ese suculento cuello. Dejo marcas por todas partes. Le era infiel sí, pero no quería que alguien tocara lo suyo; es como aquel dicho "ni lavas ni prestas la lavadora" (1). Hizo un recorrido de besos, pasando por la clavícula mordiéndola, entonces escucho un pequeño gemido. _Oh Dios,_ _cuanto amaba esos gemidos. _

Con desesperación, rompió la camisa gris que el más pequeño llevaba haciendo que todos los botones volaran por la habitación. Kyuoya sonrió, sabía que nadie más que él podría poner así de necesitado al potro. Se removió, rozando así las partes íntimas de Dino que querían salir a jugar. Sus oídos se regocijaron cuando escucho aquel jadeo proveniente de la boca del Haneuma. Dino torturo con su boca uno de los pezones rozados ya erizados del moreno, haciendo que este temblara de excitación. Descubrió con su mano que el azabache no llevaba ropa interior, algo que le hizo tremenda ilusión. Siguió con su trabajo de torturar pezones mientras Kyuoya gemía.

Dino llevo dos de sus dedos a la boca de Kyuoya para que este los ensalivara. Este no protesto, es mas muy obedientemente lamio esos dedos como si su vida dependiera de ello.

El rubio rápidamente saco los dedos de la boca del menor para más tarde ocuparla con sus propios labios y su propia lengua. Mientras distraía a menor con sus guerras de lenguas introdujo sus dos dedos de manera brusca buscando así un gemido de puro dolor entremezclado con placer. Jugo con la profana entrada, haciendo círculo con sus dedos y moviéndolos en forma de tijera expandiendo así el agujero. Dino noto que el miembro del menor pedía atención a gritos pero esta vez, el rubio quería que su pequeño amante se corriera por detrás. Siguió jugando con sus dedos, adentro, a fuera penetrándole lo más brusco que pudiera con los dedos. De nuevo para ocupar su boca lamio el pezón derecho mordisqueándolo un poco.

Kyuoya arqueo su espalda. _Se sentía tan malditamente bien. _Cansado de que solo sea el que disfrute y que decepcionado de que le hayan quitado el placer de escuchar al Haneuma gemir, se separa con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le queda y se baja del regazo del potro. Se pone de rodilla y observa como Dino estuvo a punto de quejarse pero al darse cuenta de su intención lo dejo con gusto y sonrió con aquella sonrisa de don juan que siempre le manda.

Hibari desabrocho el botón del pantalón de vestir negro que llevaba Dino y sin mucho esfuerzo saco, de las telas que lo aprisionaban, aquel enorme pedazo de carne. La primera vez que vio al rubio desnudo se impresiono de tal manera que se avergonzó de los deseos obscenos que atravesaron sus pensamientos. Es que ya había entendido porque le decían semental, el apodo le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Tomo el miembro de Dino, ya erecto, con sus dos manos (porque era tan grande que no le cabía en una) y lo toqueteo, oyó un jadeo. Le encantaban cualquier sonido obsceno que saliera de la boca del rubio. _Le prendían, le ponían, le subía la lujuria al 100%_. Sin más se lo llevo a la boca como si de un helado se tratara. _Tan grande y caliente._ Sintió a ese gran pedazo de carne palpitar en su boca. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer por el esfuerzo y sabía que había pequeñas lagrimas queriendo salir por las equinas de sus ojos. Es que cada vez que le hacia el favor a Dino le era imposible entrarlo todo en su boca. Así que hacia las cosas más simple, enrollaba su lengua alrededor y chupaba.

Cuando el potro sintió la cavidad de Kyuoya, _tan humada, mojada y apretado,_ se sentía como estar en el mismo cielo. Solo el azabache podría hacerle tal felación, era realmente bueno en eso. El moreno chupaba con tanta dedicación y a Dino no le podría parecer una acción más erótica. Cuando supo que estaba a pocos gemidos de llegar aparto a Hibari. Lo levanto como una muñeca de trapo y lo posiciono en cuatro en el sofá. Hizo que posara su cabeza, pecho y brazos en el respaldo del mueble. Dino se colocó en la entrada del menor, la rozo sin penetrarlo ganándose un gemido desesperado.

Cuando volvió a rozar la deseosa entrada escucho una queja y sin avisar le penetro con violencia hasta el fondo tocando en el proceso el punto aquel que lleva al menor a la gloria. Escucho un grito de placer combinado con dolorosa sorpresa. Sonrió, eso le gustaba, le encantaba enseñarle quien mandaba.

No se movió hasta que sintió que el azabache movía sus caderas con vivida desesperación. Entonces amedrentó contra la rosada entrada sin mucho tacto.

Kyuoya sentía que iba a explotar, estaba tan excitado. Las embestidas aumentaron. Dino recordando al olvidado miembro del menor, llevo una mano para poder aliviar su presión. Le masturbo a mediada que las embestidas eran más certeras y profundo. Solo se escuchaban los promiscuos sonidos de sus pieles al chocar, ese sonido morboso que sus cuerpos rozándose con aquellos gemidos y jadeos como música de fondo, todo parecía una película porno.

Ya casi corriéndose Dino tomo a Kyuoya y le dio la vuelta para poder ver la expresión de este cuando se corra. Tomo en sus manos aquellas piernas níveas y las poso en sus hombros, le beso acallando le gemido culminante cuando Dino dio aquella ultima, profunda y para nada suave estocada. Jadeando cayeron uno encima del otro.

* * *

Hibari se levantó solo a la mañana siguiente. Sabía que el potro se había ido a trabajar aunque sea un sábado. Él no trabajaba los sábados y se quedaba todo el día de aquí para allá. Pero ese día era diferente tenia cosas que pensar. Y una de ellas era la manera de vengarse del potro por todos los desaires e infidelidades.

Hibari Kyuoya era rencoroso, si, y uno malo. El simplemente era así, si le haces un favor él te lo devuelve, si le haces un mal también a él no le gustaba deberle nada a nadie y si tenía que pagar infidelidad con infidelidad lo haría, porque él no lo resolvía todo con los golpes. Nadie se burlaba de el de esa manera y salía bien parado. Él se las devolvería todos y con creces.

Entro al baño a darse una ducha. Se quería vengar pero eso no significaba que supiera con quien. No era muy sociable que digamos y tampoco lo haría con un amigo o conocido. Reconsidero la idea de ir a cualquier bar y tirarse a cualquiera, pero desecho esa idea no estaba de humor para coqueteo. Suspiro. Salió del baño y se puso un pantalón de piyama, total se pasaría el día en casa. Entonces le paso una idea por la cabeza y sin siquiera pensarlo actuó.

Salió de su apartamento compartido y se dirigió a la primera puerta a la derecha, tenía un vecino perfecto para este trabajo. Toco dos veces y espero. Se dio cuenta de que no había traído una camiseta y que había dejado el cabello mojado pero ya nada importaba está enfrente de la casa del que estaría en su cama aquella tarde. Abrieron la puerta de madera fina y con un número bien marcado en color dorado.

-Quiero que tengamos _sexo-_Dijo sin andarse con rodeos así era el de directo…

* * *

es aqui donde agradesco que lo hayan leido. Espero dejen algún comentario con ideas constructivos tales como quien es el vecino? o que cosas el le hara si tienen una idea la puedo agregar asi algo k super pervertido. Ahh y es un two short solo tendra dos capitulo el cual subire a finales de esta semana o al principio de la otra.

Nos leemos. Beshos y Abashos de Fresa.


End file.
